Only victors decide what are war crimes
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: Is Rampage really innocent? it's all a matter of perspective.


Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Beast wars; I don't make any money off this fic.

All the characters belong to Hasbro, but the plot belongs to me.

Whoever belongs to the quote, it isn't me. I had it in a book once and remembered it, but I can't find the book to give credit to whoever thought it up.

In any case, tell me what you think. .………………………………………………………………………………………………

Megatron had me out on solo patrol; after what I'd done to the ant last time that I'd been paired up with someone I didn't blame him.

With no one else around to taunt I started thinking on a topic that had held my attention the last few days.

A human once said that it is the victors who decide what war crimes are, and there's a lot of truth in that.

The truth of the matter is that everything is perspective; there is no 'good' and 'evil' side in a conflict, just a difference in point of views, a difference of opinion.

Take the Cybertronian wars for instance; after they were finally over the Decepticons were always shown as being 'evil'. After the war all the heroic feats of the Autobots came to light, whereas any exploits by the Decepticons are very rarely heard about; the honour which some of then fought with was often far greater than that of the Autobots.

Take the battle of Gamma-7 for instance; the Decepticons were ambushed by a large number of Autobots, but each any every one of them fought to the bitter end; they knew that they were outgunned and overwhelmed, but they still fought to the last man.

A similar thing happened on the very same planet almost a year later when the Decepticons fought to regain the mining facility, but instead of fight the Autobots fled.

I'm not saying that the Decepticons were heroes. Frankly I don't care what some bots did three hundred years ago, but it's all biased media; I always felt that Optimus Prime was a little too eager to fight Megatron every chance that he got, but Prime is never considered anything more than a hero.

He obviously wasn't as good as everyone said he was if he got himself killed in a duel he himself issued.

Perhaps it will all change when Megatron succeeds with his plans to alter history. Not that I really care; it won't affect me in any way. The history books will still say that I was there, that I was present when it all changed, and in three hundred years bots will be learning all about how I was such a great warrior.

Scrap them all, it's not like I give a damn.

I do wonder though how they would see what I did on Omicron though; I'll probably be remembered as a Maximal who defected and took out a known military base; the media always tends to do a good job of making the innocents seem less innocent.

Innocents, that's a laugh.

It's all just a matter of perspective; bots judge me by what I did on Omicron, but none of them were there. I did what I felt was deserving, and if I had my time over I'd do it all again, yet they still judge me.

A human bible that I had pulled up onboard the Darkside once stated 'that he who has not sinned may cast the first stone'. This is pretty accurate; all bots have things that they regret; a security chief might kill a criminal in the name of society, but the mech-fluid is still on is hands. Alternatively he might choose to do nothing, and feel guilty for the rest of his life about what he 'could have' done.

No one has the right to judge what I did; I'm no different from anyone else, I was just more 'expressive' about it.

"Rampage, report in."

"I'm here you big lizard."  
"For your sake I'll take that as a compliment, now get back to base."

Slagging saurian; he knew before he even defiled my spark that it would only be temporary; he knows as well as I do that I'll regain it one day and that it's only a matter of time.

Which is why I'm not in any hurry to get it back; the wait will make the reward of seeing that big purple fool splattered all over the command room just that much more worth it.

Megatron; if he pulls off what he plans here he'll be certain make sure that he's remembered as being the hero that he thinks that he is.

Like I said; it's all how people view things; how they judge others actions.

"There you are X, I'm gonna slagging get you for what you did to all those innocents."

Innocents eh? Looks like the universe has a sense of humour after all.

"Only the victors decide what war crimes are Depth Charge."

"What's that supposed to mean you slagging piece of filth?"

"You figure it out."

I turned my back on the blue bot; just another sinner who would judge a thousand others without taking one look at himself. I started to walk away, fully expecting him to attack me while my back was turned, but I guess that he had other things on his mind to think about at the moment.


End file.
